coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7861 (8th May 2012)
Plot Tina is terrified now that Rick Neelan is back and furious with Tommy for lying to her about the money that Terry owes. Tina tries to explain to Tommy how bad Rick can be but despite her attempts, Tommy is convinced that he can protect her. Sunita and Karl are still locked in a passionate embrace, Sunita lets Karl know that he can't just expect her to be waiting for him whenever he fancies something and makes it clear that she's the boss. Impressed by her refreshing attitude, Karl pulls Sunita in for another kiss. After a heated discussion with Pat Casby, Eileen and Paul's romance is on the rocks when Paul cancels their romantic getaway and takes Lesley out of the care home for good. A drunken David makes a fool of himself in the Rovers with Eva. Tommy finally begins to understand how serious the situation with Rick is and reluctantly agrees to Terry's idea of insurance fraud; to burn Se7enth Hea7en to the ground. Kirsty is waiting for Tyrone in the Rovers. Fiz, Beth and Kirk are having a drink after work and invite her to join them. Despite Beth's protests at sharing a drink with a copper, Kirsty begrudgingly accepts their offer. Tyrone is thrilled to see her making an effort with her new co-workers. A regretful Stella talks to Steve about the situation with Karl; she feels awful for accusing him of stealing from her. Tommy escorts Tina home from work still determined to protect her, but Tina is left reeling when Tommy tells her of the way he and Terry plan to get the money for Rick. Cast Regular cast *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Terry Duckworth - Nigel Pivaro *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Karl Munro - John Michie *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Paul Kershaw - Tony Hirst *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson Guest cast *Rick Neelan - Greg Wood *Jonny Smith - Greg Patmore *Barry Hawkins - James Foster *Lesley Kershaw - Judy Holt *Pat Casby - Chrissie Cotterill Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *12 Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Se7enth Hea7en building site Notes *As happened in 2010 and 2011, Coronation Street was transmitted at 9.00pm throughout the week, between two episodes of ITV's Britain's Got Talent. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tommy and Tina are horrified by Terry's plans to get rid of Rick; Paul falls out with the care-home manager as Lesley nurses an injured wrist; and Sunita is unable to resist temptation when Karl calls round. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,110,000 viewers (10th place). *A trailer for the following episode was played just before this episode's end credits. Category:2012 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns